


A Purrfect Life

by Saasan



Series: Twitter Thread Fics [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Catboy Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Endgame Sheith, Happy Ending, M/M, Master/Pet, Some angst, Under-negotiated Kink, brief Shiro/unmentionable, but nothing bad happens, i mean kinda, past Shiro/Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/pseuds/Saasan
Summary: Shiro absolutely loves his catboy, Keith.  The skittish kitty loves him right back--just not in quite the same way.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Twitter Thread Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679095
Comments: 21
Kudos: 249





	A Purrfect Life

The first night of the break up, Shiro wasn't able to fall asleep. The bed felt too big, and he started overthinking everything because fuck--that had been four years. He’d thought he was going to marry the man. They’d been friends for ages before they dated, and that meant he’d lost more than just a boyfriend. Tears came despite his best efforts, and he rubbed at his angrily before punching his pillow and rolling over. Suddenly, the bed dipped. 

Keith. 

The catboy had never so much as entered his bedroom before, let alone get on his bed, but fuck if the company wasn't welcome. He was lonelier than he’d been in years and on the verge of making what he  _ knew  _ was a mistake and calling Adam anyway, but having the warm comfort of the catboy curling up behind him soothed him more than he could say. Keith was usually so shy, so hesitant to make his presence known--as if he continually feared he was unwelcome--but here he was, silently supporting Shiro. 

“Thank you,” Shiro whispered.

Keith said nothing, which was expected.

He ended up sharing Shiro’s bed the next night, and the next, and the next.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Adam had never wanted Keith. Shiro didn’t blame him, really. A catboy was a huge expense and a massive responsibility. But, one look at frightened, violet eyes had sealed it for Shiro: Keith needed a home, and Shiro was going to give him one.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith stayed in Shiro’s bed for months. He slept as far to his own side as possible at first, but by degrees he got closer and closer to the middle until at last Shiro was able to cuddle him properly. Shiro was a tactile person by nature, and those fuzzy ears? Irresistible. It made him wildly happy to have finally earned Keith’s trust to that extent. Things were looking up, and Shiro decided to have a night out and a few drinks, and maybe flirt a bit if he found someone interesting.

When he came--later and tipsier than he intended--Keith was already in bed. The catboy blinked sleepily at him when he walked in.

“Hey,” Shiro grinned, pulling off his shoes and nearly falling over. He giggled at himself. “Sorry for waking you.”

Keith shrugged a little and when Shiro plopped down beside him, he started to curl up. He paused, nose twitching. 

“What? Do I stink?” Shiro asked. His breath probably stank of beer. 

A few grumbly noises later, Keith got out of bed. 

“Hey--I can go brush my teeth,” Shiro offered, heaving himself upright. Fuck. He probably needed to shower, too, but he was so fucking tired.

Keith shook his head and said nothing (not surprising--he speaks twice a month, at most), and he slunk out of the room, presumably to sleep in the guest room (his former room).

Too tired to deal with a picky cat, Shiro slumped back down and went to sleep.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro had smelled of another man. He’d known this was coming. It had always only been a matter of time. Keith drew his tail a little tighter around himself and if he whimpered, that was nobody’s business but his own.

  
  


~*~*~ 

  
  


Hungover and groggy, Shiro stared at the mirror through bleary eyes. He was too old to be picking up guys in bars, and apparently Keith had hated the smell of beer, so it was all lose/lose anyway. Fuck this. If he met someone organically, that was fine, but screw going out and looking.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Naturally, immediately after swearing off guys, Shiro got a new coworker. An attractive male coworker, who just so happened to be gay and single. 

Well then. 

It was nothing serious, of course, so Shiro only barely mentioned the situation to Keith. There was no point in making a big fuss over what might easily end up being nothing, and Keith had been acting antsy anyway. It was too early for his rut, but maybe he was going to rut early…? Shiro made a mental note to schedule Keith’s annual physical sooner than later. 

“Don’t worry,” Shiro assured him on his way out the door to work. “I won’t bring him by to meet you just yet.” 

Keith nodded quietly and waved goodbye, as always.

He was gone when Shiro got home.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Devastated was not too strong a word for it. 

Keith wasn't just missing--he was  _ gone _ . He’d left his collar. The collar that he picked out with eyes filled with wonder that someone had  _ wanted  _ him. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck Shiro should have known this would happen. Of course Keith would be scared of Shiro getting a new partner, seeing as his previous one hadn’t liked Keith. Shiro shouldn’t have told him on his way out the door. He should have sat down with him, explained things carefully over a favorite meal, made sure to answer any questions he had and reassured him multiple, multiple times that he came first in Shiro’s life. 

He spent every spare minute calling shelters, putting up posters, and praying for a second chance. 

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith can’t read, but he’s not dumb: he can recognize himself in the pictures. That’s him on the poster, and that meant Shiro missed him. It took a few days, but he managed to summon his courage and trudge home one cold and lonely evening. 

An unknown car in the driveway. 

Cautiously, Keith crept around the side of the house and peered through the window.

Shiro wasn't alone.

He was also crying and exhausted. 

It hurt. But Keith left anyway.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


On his way out the door the next morning, Shiro noticed the footprints in the snow. 

He had to call in sick to work.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


It got colder, more snowy, and Shiro spent far too much of his time wondering if Keith was warm enough. He’d met Keith at a shelter, but Keith had been on the streets originally. Hopefully that meant he knew the best places to hide from the wind. He certainly knew the best places to hide from Shiro. At what point was he just disrespecting Keith’s wish to be left alone if he kept looking? 

But, he couldn’t give up on him. Not until he was certain. Not until he’d explained himself in person. 

And finally, an opportunity arrived: a lead.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


He was tucked up in a drain, the snow and wind still reaching him. Shiro crouched in front of the storm, mindful that he was blocking Keith in but hoping to shelter him, even a little.

“Keith?” he asked gently. 

The miserable pile of clothes encircled by a dark tail stirred. Violet eyes suddenly opened and turned on him, wide with shock. 

“Hey,” Shiro said, as softly as possible. “It’s okay. I’m not going to make you do anything, alright? Just…,” he swallowed hard. “Fuck, it’s so good to see you. You’re okay? I mean, besides cold,” Shiro added with a weak chuckle.

Keith made no move, eyes still wide. Fuck. Was that a good sign?

“Shit, I don’t even know what to say,” Shiro confessed. “I miss you. I’ve been so scared for you, Keith. I didn’t know if you were cold or eating or dead or what. I want you to come back. I’m so sorry you felt you had to leave. I promised you a home, Keith. I meant it. If you don’t want it to be with me, that’s okay. I just need to know. That you’re safe.” Shiro was aware he was starting to cry. “Please. Please come back. Just for a little while. You don’t need to wear a collar or anything. Just. Come back and we’ll work something out. Anything. Please. Please come back.”

For a heartbreaking moment, Keith did nothing. Then, slowly, he uncurled his tail. Ears flattened back against the cold, he crept forward. Shiro couldn’t help opening his arms, to warm the cat if nothing else, and thank  _ god  _ Keith came to him. After a few trembling moments, he settled, face tucked into Shiro’s chest.

“Okay,” he whispered.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


They were home again. Keith couldn’t deny that’s what it was--home. Shiro had been careful with every look, every gesture since the first moment he found him in the drain. It crushed him to watch it. Shiro didn’t need to be careful---it was Keith. All of it was Keith’s fault. Shiro hadn’t done  _ anything  _ wrong. And it was so, so obvious he didn’t know that. He didn’t know why Keith had left, so here he was, drawing Keith a warm bath and making his favorite treats and dinner and finding every spare pillow and blanket to build up his bed extra soft and cozy. 

The moment he was alone, Keith started crying. 

He’d done this to Shiro. 

It was one thing to see the posters, but he knew Shiro cared, so of  _ course  _ he put up posters. Shiro was kind. He was the kindest person Keith had ever met. And he had someone else! Someone to comfort him and support him and he didn’t need Keith, didn’t need to deal with Keith and his thousands of issues. Leaving was supposed to be what was best. For both of them.

He finished his bath, ate his dinner, and curled up in the mound of blankets on his bed in the guestroom. Or rather, in  _ his  _ room. It was his room. Shiro had made it that way. 

He was home.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Late that night, unable to sleep, Keith snuck down the hall to peek into Shiro’s room, just to see him again. He didn’t deserve to look at him, but god he  _ had  _ to. Months without him had left him starving.

Shiro was awake.

“Hey,” Shiro said, sitting up immediately. “Did you need something?”

Keith shook his head and to his surprise Shiro smiled and patted the bed next to him. Cautiously, he crawled next to him. Shiro laid back down, leaving plenty of room. After a moment’s hesitation, Keith copied him. 

“You’re always welcome here,” Shiro said quietly. “My home is your home, for as long as you want it.”

Overcome, Keith ducked his head into Shiro’s chest, just to hide from kind eyes. “‘m sorry,” he whispered.

“Oh, Keith,” Shiro said. 

He sounded like he might be about to cry, but Keith wasn't brave enough to check. Strong, warm arms encircled him, holding him like he was crystal, and Keith buried closer until Shiro got the message that it really was okay to hold him--if he wanted to.

He did.

All night long.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro couldn’t help it--he was ecstatic. Keith had  _ slept in his bed _ last night. He was home (home!) and safe and Shiro was still scared shitless because he didn’t understand all of this, but he’d been miserable looking for him, and now he’d found him, and that was everything. He made breakfast with a light heart and called in “sick” to work.

“Anything you’d like to do today?” Shiro asked. As expected, Keith shook his head. Shiro hesitated. “I kept your collar.” Keith’s ears perked up. “Do you want it? You don’t h--” 

“I want it.”

Holy shit. A full sentence. 

Shiro stared in shock for probably far too long before he babbled something and retrieved the collar. Keith’s hands shook as he put it on. God.

“You always have a home here, Keith. Always. I’m never going to get serious with someone who won’t accept you, I promise. You come first. You’re my family now. So long as you want to be here, you’ll have a place,” Shiro said, all but pleading for Keith to understand. He knew so many in people Keith’s life had given up on him, but Shiro wasn't going to be one of them. 

Keith looked distressed, but Shiro suspected that was because Shiro was being emotional, not because he didn’t believe him. He reined himself in as best he could and smiled. 

“Want to sit on the couch and watch something?”

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


They ended up on the couch all day, eventually actually cuddling. It was a miracle, and Keith vowed not to question it. Shiro missed him, still cared about him, and maybe he needed to just accept that. 

And then the other man called.

Shiro excused himself and answered his phone, pouring out delight to tell him that he’d found Keith. It almost didn’t hurt to hear. And then the gentle response Keith’s ears picked up, despite Shiro being across the room.

"You don't know why he left before. Don't let him use you.”

Keith barely made it to the bathroom in time to empty his heaving stomach. Shiro was right behind him, repeating and begging his promises that he wasn't angry, that Keith had a home, that all that mattered was that he was safe. Keith found himself in Shiro’s lap, cradled to his chest.

“I love you,” Keith said. He knew Shiro didn’t understand how, but that was okay. Shiro needed to know it. He needed to know that Keith would never leave carelessly. Shiro mattered. He  _ did _ , even when Keith was a coward and ran. It wasn't Shiro’s fault. It was  _ never  _ Shiro’s fault.

Shiro squeezed him tighter. “I love you, too,” he promised.

They didn’t mean the same thing, but it made Keith’s heart overflow anyway, and he cried for a long time, and Shiro didn’t let him go.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Over the next few days, it became increasingly obvious how happy Shiro was anytime Keith spoke. Speaking had always been emotionally exhausting for Keith, and right now? He was  _ so  _ fucking tired, but seeing how Shiro’s face lit up made it worth it everytime. That was how Keith built up the courage to tell him, as best as he could, why he’d left.

"It...wasn't you. I left...because of me,” he explained the second week he was back, just before bed. 

Shiro clearly didn’t understand, but he smiled softly and said "Okay" so gently and held Keith close and that was enough. That was more than enough. He accepted Keith at his word. Keith could live like this, and be happy, forever.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro thought about it a lot. Keith had claimed it was his own fault, and Shiro didn’t exactly believe him, but he respected it. Keith had enough pain in his past to have more than enough reason to get scared. He was smart enough to recognize that about himself, too. If he said it was his own issues that led to him leaving, well, that was probably true.

Shiro hadn’t made things better, though.

He thought a lot about the “I love you”, too. There was so much trust in those three words. It was beyond any gift of vulnerability Shiro had ever been given, and he treasured it. Maybe, though, he didn’t really understand it. Maybe it was a clue? Keith had never liked Adam… Shiro had assumed it was simply because Adam didn’t really like him. But. Keith had reacted negatively to all of Shiro’s partners or potential partners. Was he insecure because of his past, or was he jealous? Pets got jealous, didn’t they? Not that Keith was exactly a pet… And, of course, he hadn’t meant love like that, but still. 

Pets got jealous.

Hell, even human friends got jealous if romantic partners monopolized your time.

Shiro decided to check some forums and see if they could offer advice.

The forums were...enlightening, to say the least. People had  _ relationships  _ with their catboys. He knew there was porn of it (there was porn of everything), but he had no idea there were support groups and apparently some actual, mutual couples. It made him a little uncomfortable. Catboys weren’t pets, but they weren’t people, either.

After lengthy deliberation, he posted his situation anonymously. He later discovered his post was getting both mocked and encouraged with answers that almost unanimously agreed: Keith was in love with him. 

Well fuck.

That was sort of a problem. Should he talk to Keith about it? He should let him down, right? Could catboys actually fall in love in the first place? God, he was kinda stupid. Catboys and catgirls fell in love with each other. Everyone knew that. Fuck. He was so stupid. Was it really that big of a leap for one to fall for a human?

He really needed more advice on how to handle this.

Shiro went back to the forum. Everyone recommended boundaries and distancing. Did that mean no more sleeping in the same bed? 

He got torn a new one after that.

Apparently, he had been fantastic at caring for Keith's physical needs but not so great at caring for his emotional ones. Shiro resolved to do better. Only... he really didn't want to banish Keith from the bed. Maybe they could work up to that. Besides, at this point, it was Keith’s bed, too.

However they sorted things out, one thing was clear: they needed make a change so that Keith didn’t get hurt further.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


It took him a while to build up his courage properly, but Shiro finally sat Keith down for "a talk". The catboy's tail swished nervously. Shiro did his best to explain that he'd done research on how to be a better owner, and he wanted Keith's input on how he should do that. 

"I don't want you to feel insecure or jealous anytime I date someone,” he said.

Keith's nostrils flared, his pupils turned to slits, and his claws dug into the couch. He was clearly about to bolt. Shiro knew this part would be rough, and he soldiered on.

"I'm not upset about it," he promised. 

Keith whines in response. Shiro just knew he was fucking this up, but they  _ had  _ to talk.

"I don't know what to do," Shiro concluded helplessly. "I just want you to be happy."

Keith looked even more distressed, but less like he was planning to bolt. Progress, maybe.

Keith didn’t quite look him in the eye as he replied "Why don't you think I'm happy?"

That threw Shiro for a loop. There were a hundred reasons Keith was obviously unhappy! 

"I want to stay, Shiro. Just like this is fine."

Shiro didn’t exactly believe him, but two complete sentences in a row? Keith was trying. Shiro needed to respect that.

"Just... let me know when you can, if you need something," was what he settled on saying. 

Later that night, Shiro realized this was the first time Keith had said his name. He burned the memory deep in his heart, treasuring it and trying not to smile too hard. Maybe things were getting better after all.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro checked the forums daily. To his surprise, he learned some of the accounts belonged to catboys themselves. They had limited typing (and lots of spelling errors) but he gathered that it's hard to type with claws (and they also don't care enough to correct anything). It was far more direct communication than he had ever received from a catboy, and he had a ton of questions. He asked them why catboys rarely talk. 

"fells weird in teh throat" and "tail better" and "ears better" and "why talk?" were the answers he received. The humans elaborated that the general feeling was that communicating through body language felt more accurate to catboys than words do. It made sense.

In a moment of minor disaster, Shiro decided to try communicating with Keith in his own language. It seemed polite. Only, he didn’t have a tail or folding ears... His solution was to try meowing. Keith stared at him in open shock and refused to explain what Shiro said. The forums burst out in "kssss ksssssssss" when Shiro reported back. The humans explained this was laughter.

He probably deserved it.

He resolved to not try again, but one evening, when they were sitting on the couch together watching TV, Keith was dozing on his lap, and everything was so comfortable and cozy and  _ right _ , Shiro couldn’t help himself. He tried purring. 

Keith stiffened and Shiro thought he'd fucked up again, but a moment later, Keith purred, too. 

Shiro had never heard Keith purr.

He considered it a huge success, and a very private one. He didn’t tell the forums.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


With things finally resembling stable, Shiro decided it was past time to put even minimum effort into his relationship with his boyfriend. The man had been beyond patient, and Shiro appreciated it more than he could say. 

The first night he came home after a date, Keith abandoned the bed. Fuck. Shiro tried showering before he came home. He wouldn’t blame him if Keith didn’t like smelling someone else, after all.

Keith abandoned the bed permanently.

(Maybe it was for the best. The forums said they needed distance, boundaries…)

It felt more lonely than Shiro can describe.

It was awkward, but it was time to confront Keith about this, as kindly as possible. It wasn't fair to either of them to keep pretending that things were okay as they were, even if he didn’t really want things to change. He sat Keith down and asked him directly: was there anything he can do to make Keith feel comfortable? Would Keith like to meet his boyfriend? If Shiro wants to take things further, he  _ needs  _ for them to meet. 

Keith was silent. As usual. Shiro dearly wished he could simply read Keith’s body language.

"I'm sorry, Keith, but I really need to know. If you can't talk, that's okay. What if I bring in another catboy who can talk for you?" he suggested. 

Keith considered for a moment then shook his head. "I want... you to be happy." 

Shiro waited and prayed Keith would tell him more. 

Keith looked pained and tried again. "I can't be happy with... others. I should... go?" Before Shiro can object, Keith nodded several times. "You need others. I should go. New home. I should go."

Shiro had said if Keith wanted a new home, then he would help him find one. He'd meant it.

It's unthinkable in practice.

"Is that what you want?" Shiro asked, voice weak. "Keith, do  _ you  _ want to go?"

Keith looked down. He said nothing.

"Keith, baby, please talk to me. I'm sorry for making you talk. I need to understand this," Shiro pleaded.

"I want...," Keith had to stop. Shiro waited for him to try again. "You need to be happy. I need you to be happy."

Shiro could fill in the rest. Keith didn’t  _ want  _ to go, but he  _ needed  _ Shiro to be happy.

"I don't think I can be happy without you," Shiro confessed. It was selfish. It was so damn selfish. He couldn’t give Keith what he actually wanted--a relationship--but he desperately doesn’t want him to leave. Fuck it. It was simple, wasn't it? A sort of compromise: neither of them would have relationships. He knew what he needed to do. 

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro broke up with his boyfriend that night. He felt nothing but relief.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith very carefully didn’t let himself read into it. 

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro’s other coworkers teased him about breaking up "over a cat" and Shiro pointed out that he had Keith in his life first, and if he can't date and take care of Keith properly at the same time, it wasn't not fair if he kept dating. They teased him a little less. They teased him a lot less after Shiro showed them Keith's picture.

"He's soooo cute!!" and "I'd break up with my boyfriend, too!" and "I'm so sad he's shy! Take more pictures!"

Shiro was a bit embarrassed (and a lot proud).

He had always known Keith was the cutest catboy in existence and he never understood how his boyfriends could possibly disagree. Outrageous.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


It occurred to Shiro that Keith might like using the internet, so he offered to teach him how to type. Keith gave him a  _ look  _ that said "What a spectacular waste of time you have just proposed" and Shiro slinked off, embarrassed. Maybe it was for the best. What if Keith got on a catboy forum and figured out Shiro had posted about him? 

Fuck. 

He should definitely tell Keith he did that. Now that he thought about it, it was kind of a dick move, exposing Keith’s privacy like that, even if it was an anonymous account. 

Shiro sheepishly shuffled back into the living room and confessed to Keith. Keith was intrigued rather than angry. There were forums? Other catboys used them? He asked Shiro to take him to the site and read things to him. Shiro was mortified but agreed, and Keith managed to look incredibly smug over that. Maybe Shiro was learning to read him better. Maybe Keith was just being that obvious.

Shiro read the forum topics to him, and Keith's ears perked up at the mention of a rut discussion board. Shiro wanted to die. But, he dutifully read all the topics Keith selected, and that was how they both discovered that most catboys have toys they use. Keith's ears trained forward, his eyes dilated, and his tail fluffed as Shiro clicked on a link to a page of suggested favorites. 

"You uh, see anything good?" Shiro asked weakly. "You're about due for your next one, right?"

Keith nodded, eyes a little hazy. 

Shiro barely kept himself together as he selected several items at Keith's request. The most embarrassing moment came when Keith excitedly jabbed at a large, human-looking dildo. Shortly thereafter, Keith disappeared to the bathroom for a long time.

Shiro finished ordering the items and unsuccessfully tried not to think about all the implications of the purchases. It had not occurred to him that Keith might bottom. He felt foolish for not considering it, but then his only experience with Keith's needs was accidentally walking in on him (last rut) when he was sucking himself off.

(Damn that flexibility. What Shiro would have given for that when he was 16...!)

And that was much further than Shiro needed to think. He got up from the computer abruptly and busied himself making dinner.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro continued to read to Keith from the forums every evening. There was something special, something precious in getting to watch as his world expanded, and Keith kindly didn’t ask that Shiro read him the questions he submitted. He  _ did  _ ask that Shiro teach him to read. Shiro was a little worried that the process would frustrate him, but Keith absorbed everything immediately. More than once, Shiro came home to him watching children's shows that focused on teaching numbers and letters. Adorable. 

Shiro taught him more every day, and Keith never failed to remember it.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith was an absolute fool. He should have learned to read sooner. The internet held all the secrets! He was going to make an account and ask all the other catboys how they seduced their owners. Well. He was going to do that after Shiro taught him how to set up an account.

It required an email, and he didn’t know what that was. But once he had one! Ho boy--that seduction was just a matter of time.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith had discovered selfies. Shiro had been delighted to set him up first with an email and then with a smartphone for catboys (one with especially big buttons to accommodate claws). He figured he would get occasional texts--Keith was big on practicing his reading and writing skills--but the selfies? A welcome surprise. He can't help smiling with every single one, and his coworkers teased him mercilessly. Until they saw the pictures, of course. Then they begged to see them.

"I just LOVE your kitty boy!" 

"Look at his soft ears!!" 

"Aww, you can see a bit of his tail in this one!" 

Shiro felt exactly the same way.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


The forums had been right. Humans were incredibly weak to “cute” pictures. Keith munched on the treats Shiro’s coworkers had sent home with him--especially for Keith!--and debated with himself if it was okay to purposefully seduce Shiro. He’d been ecstatic when he’d learned that catboys and girls had real, actual  _ relationships  _ with their owners, but now that his planning was maybe-or-maybe-not working…? Well, he wanted Shiro to love him. He didn’t want to trick him. Uncertain of his next move, he consulted the forums.

“if he love he love”

“no tirck. human get push”

“yes push! human push!”

“shy human”

“kssss kssssssss ksss”

Just a push? Keith considered it. They were right--Shiro  _ was  _ shy. He wouldn’t stop blushing over Keith’s rut, and the night Keith’s box of toys arrived? Hysterical. Shiro had stuttered so hard when he opened the box that he hadn’t actually managed to  _ say  _ anything. Keith had laughed silently and taken the box off his hands. 

Sweet human. 

Keith loved him so, so much. A few months ago, he would never have considered trying something, but that was before he’d realized Shiro wouldn’t be hurt or upset by it. He already understood Keith’s feelings. But, in a way, didn’t that make it more difficult? If Shiro already knew, didn’t that mean a push was pointless? It was already a “no”. 

Keith turned off his phone. In the end, what mattered was that he had a home with Shiro. That was enough. And the pictures? Well, they made Shiro smile. Maybe that was enough reason to send them. 

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Somehow, despite the fact they both knew it was coming, Keith’s rut caught them off guard. Keith woke up itchy and grumpy, but it was pretty funny how nervous his human was about everything--and he was  _ so  _ easy to tease!

"You've got everything you need?" Shiro said as he helped Keith transport an armful of clean towels to the guest bedroom. 

Keith gave him the swiftest possible glance over, and Shiro blushed hard for the tenth time that morning. The catboy nodded and started shedding his clothes in the middle of the room. Shiro practically slammed the door on himself as he rambled apologies and fled. Keith snickered and took his time with the rest of his clothes before crawling onto the bed and stretching with a sigh. 

Shiro was too cute.

Keith surveyed his new prizes. He picked up the one Shiro had called a "flesh light". Based on the increase of his heart rate while they looked at the website, it was one he personally liked. Keith was very interested in trying it. He used the lube Shiro had purchased and coaxed himself to hardness.

The itching demands of his rut meant his cock was full almost painfully fast, and he growled a little as he lined himself up and pushed.

It felt good being surrounded by something soft that sucked him in deeper, but it didn't compare to the heat of his own mouth. Disappointing. Besides, if he was going to be fucking something, he wanted to go hard, and that was not satisfying with so small an object. With a flash of inspiration, he tucked the toy between the mattress and the box spring and pushed in again.

Much better.

He felt a bit stupid, fucking a bed like this, but the needs of rut soon took over. He  _ needed  _ it. He growled and clawed at the sheets as he pumped furiously. This was better than merely licking and sucking himself--he could  _ fuck  _ something.

His tail lashing behind him, Keith managed his first orgasm of the day. He pulled his cock free gingerly and then sat down so he could lick himself clean, as he always did. 

Lube.

Keith grumbled to himself as he finished cleaning. No more flesh light for him, he decided. 

The itching hum of his rut temporarily quieted, Keith stretched out on the bed and picked up his phone. The forums had been firmly split on the topic of vibrators. While nearly all of them liked them outside of ruts, opinions varied wildly on if they were good during them. Just coming was not enough. Vibrators helped with that, but an orgasm wasn't sufficient on its own, so why bother? A rut was meant for straight forward, old fashioned  _ fucking _ . Keith agreed heartily.

He asked for a vibrator anyway.

He put on a video demonstrating the use and turned it off in less than a minute, bored. These people weren't his mate. They did nothing for him. 

He lubed up the vibrator--a rod about as long and wide as his finger--and inserted it without ceremony. Also boring. He turned it on.

Less boring.

He experimented with the angle and quickly realized some things were too much, too soon, but after paying some attention to his cock, he could stand it. He upped the setting on the toy and had to stop sucking--his urge to bite was too strong. He had to  _ take _ something.

Keith flipped on his stomach and ruthlessly shoved the toy deeper as he bit his pillow, growling furiously. It wasn't enough--it was so  _ close _ to enough. He needed, he needed, he needed  _ more _ . He needed something over him, someone holding him down so he could fight back and be forced to  _ take  _ it. He needed to go mindless. He needed his mate. 

He needed Shiro.

The thought made him gasp and squirm. He'd never imagined Shiro with him before--not even during his rut. It was too much to ask.

But, Shiro had bought him toys, had taught him to read, had forgiven him for running away and held him no matter what and had tried to  _ purr _ .

Shiro knew he loved him and wasn't disgusted by it. He wouldn't hate him for having this need.

Keith groaned and thought of thick arms around him, of a hand on his back to push him down and another around his tail to hold him in place, strong legs pushing a cock in. Shiro's hot breath on his neck as he whispered praises or commands and maybe kissing yes kissing his neck and biting it and--

Keith came crying Shiro's name, lost in needy bliss.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro had been on his way out the door to work when he heard it: Keith's raspy voice moaning his name.

He thought about it all damn day. 

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Then Keith sent him his customary selfie. He was on his stomach, clearly naked, and grinning sleepily. 

"tak ou" read the caption, which was probably "thank you"

Shiro did not show this particular image to his coworkers, no matter how often they asked.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro was apprehensive when he came home, worried he was going to walk in on a naked Keith moaning on the couch. Instead, things were quiet--other than some shifting and shuffling in the guestroom--so he made himself dinner in peace. He placed a dish outside Keith's door and went to watch TV, not bothering to knock as the catboy would smell the food and eat it when he felt like it. He tried not to be disappointed when Keith never came out to join him.

Keith was busy, after all.

Shiro sweated and changed the channel. 

By the time Shiro walked past the guestroom on his way to bed, Keith had eaten and left the plate outside his door. Shiro smiled fondly. Little brat apparently wasn't planning to clean up after himself.

Shiro took a quick shower and crawled into bed. He knew he was going to have trouble falling asleep. It was lonely without Keith.

Also, the damned cat had made a complete nuisance of himself today and Shiro's mind refused to stop buzzing. Keith loving him was something he'd accepted. He no longer thought of Keith as a half-pet but a person. He knew their relationship was...unusual. Their closeness coupled with their history...well, it was a Lot.

Keith fucking himself to Shiro was something else.

Shiro groaned and rubbed at his face. Why did Keith have to say his name? Keith spoke a lot more than he used to, but he'd still only ever said Shiro's name once, and based on prior ruts, Keith only growled or yowled, not... named people. 

The worst part was Shiro liked that he'd said it.

Abruptly the door opened. Keith stumbled in, a large t-shirt on (Shiro's) and nothing else. Instead of his usual habit of crawling under the covers and sleeping on his side, his back pressed up against Shiro, he got on the bed and settled directly over Shiro. He yawned luxuriously and then made himself plenty comfortable, stretched at full over the human, head nestled on his chest. He sighed contentedly. 

"Thank you," he mumbled, a purr beginning in his throat.

"Ah," Shiro said awkwardly. 

"Toys," Keith sighed again. He lifted his head up and nuzzled Shiro's cheek once before snuggling down. "Toys. Better than mating centers." 

His purr rumbled through his body and he soon went lax with sleep. Shiro lay awake, stunned. He was jealous. He was horribly, darkly jealous at the thought of Keith visiting a mating center. 

Fuck. 

Fuck. Fuck. He wanted Keith, didn't he? 

FUCK. 

He couldn't. He shouldn't. He COULDN'T.

It wouldn't be fair to Keith. They didn't feel the same way. Shiro had just gone too long without a partner. That was all. It wouldn't be okay. Keith depended on him for everything in his life. Shiro had all the power. No matter how Keith felt, it was abuse. Definitely.

A soft ear tickled his chin as Keith shifted in his sleep and Shiro smiled reflexively. 

Fuck. 

Shiro didn't just want Keith--

He was in love with him.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith woke up slowly, pleased to scent his mate and feel the warmth of his body. It took several moments for him to notice the hardness of a cock poking at his stomach. He got up to investigate it. 

Sadly, said cock was hidden by blankets. That must be amended.

Keith pulled back the blankets set about nosing at the clothed cock. It smelled deliciously of his mate. He purred.

"Uh, Keith?"

Keith glanced up into confused, embarrassed eyes.

Oh. Oh FUCK. This was not a “push”--this was a fucking disastor.

Keith made to bolt and Shiro grabbed his arms.

"Hey, it's okay. I know it's your rut. We should... we should talk."

Rutting did not equal talking. Ever.

Keith squirmed free, tail as fluffed as it ever had been in his life, and darted to the guestroom, nearly slamming the door on his tail in the process.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

He buried his face in the nearest pillow and yowled.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro scrambled after the frightened cat. Dammit, this was  _ not  _ how he wanted this conversation to go. He stopped outside the guest room and knocked.

"Keith? Sweetheart? It's okay. I'm not upset. You don't need to hide."

Rustling and whining came from behind the door. Would it do any good to explain it was morning wood? Or maybe not. Shiro had been having a pretty good dream.

"Keith, it's okay if you can't talk right now, but I don't want you to have a bad rut, so... just listen to me for a minute, okay?" 

More whining.

"When I said I wanted to talk, I didn't mean it was about something bad. It's, um, good. I think. For both of us." So far, so smooth.

Shiro scratched awkwardly at the back of his head, unsure if Keith was even listening. He licked his lips and tried again.

"I'm in love with you. It's kinda stupid how long it took me to figure out. I mean," Shiro chuckled, "I always knew I wanted you in my life. I can't imagine not seeing you every day. Waking up next to you is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I cherish everything I learn about you. You make me feel safe and happy. And it turns out I can get pretty jealous," he added, laughing sheepishly. "Glad you're using toys and not a mating center."

Shiro waited, but other than another rustle and distressed whine, there was no noise or movement. His heart sank. His damn phone chirped. He ignored it.

"I know it's a lot to take in with your rut, so, um, just... have your rut, and we can talk later."

His phone chirped with another notification. If someone wanted him to come into work early, he was quitting his damn job. 

He lingered outside the door for as long as he could--mindful that he was hovering and perhaps distressing Keith--before trudging back to his phone. A flurry of texts awaited him.

wat? 

watth?

but teh others you leik the oters

????

git yur fone

plese

watt?

shiro

shiro

how do i make a big s?

big s hiro

Heart pounding, face hurting from a smile so large it threatened to tear at the seams, Shiro took his phone back to the door and sat beside it. 

"I do like the others, or I did. I like humans. I like you. I love you. A lot," he said.

There was movement. Keith was now sitting opposite him behind the door. 

sexs

sexx

with me

?

"Yeah, I want that," Shiro said, voice a bit breathy. "Do you want that with me?"

no

........oh. Well, that was confusing. And crushing.

rut sexx bad

clas

clawws

pull you

bad sex

Oh! Keith was just worried about his rut. 

"I can wait," Shiro assured him, "but I don't mind rough sex." He paused. "Actually, I have no idea how rough rut sex is."

clawws

teef

i fit

fiit?

bite yu

Okay, Shiro was getting a better picture now. And, as he recalled, Keith's last rut had resulted in a number of destroyed pillows.

"So, maybe later...?" Shiro asked.

!!!!!!!!!!!!

yes

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shiro laughed. "Alright. Later it is then. I'll go make some breakfast. Come out when you're ready."

Shiro made Keith's favorite breakfast foods (omurice, bacon strips, and waffles) and, after an impressive amount of yowling from the guest room, Keith came and joined him.

"Hey," Shiro said, smiling. 

Shyly, Keith made his way to the table and, ignoring the food, sat on his lap.

"Hey," Keith said, and kissed him.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith's kiss was clumsy and full of teeth and Shiro could not have cared less. It was sweet and urgent and desperately honest. Shiro couldn't help smiling into it and curling his hands around Keith's waist. A particularly hard nip had him pulling back. Keith's ears were flattened and his eyes wide--clearly repentant.

"It's fine, baby," Shiro promised fondly. "Just a bit too rough." He kissed Keith's forehead. "Hard to hold back with your rut?" Keith nodded. Shiro hummed and kissed his forehead again. "No worries. We'll try again later. Now, eat your breakfast. I know you need it."

Keith reluctantly slid off Shiro's lap and sat on his own chair. He perked up considerably as he ate.

Shiro left for work with a light heart and blinding smile.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


The forums absolutely exploded with "ksssssss" when Shiro announced his change in relationship.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith's rut ended peacefully after two days. Shiro came home to a tame and cuddly kitty who stayed in his orbit until Shiro obediently followed him to the couch for snuggles.

"Feeling better?" Shiro murmured as he kissed Keith's soft ears. 

Keith chirruped in response and sighed happily. "Love you," he said sleepily, making Shiro's heart sing.

"If you're going to nap, we should go to the bedroom," Shiro prompted gently.

Keith whined in protest (how dare Shiro consider moving! Keith was  _ comfortable _ ) but eventually gave in--and was very pleased when Shiro carried him. He resettled comfortably almost immediately and then whined again when Shiro prompted him to "at least take off your jeans".

He allowed Shiro to wiggle him free of his clothes and purred immensely when Shiro did the same. They were still in boxers, which was a shame, but at least this was progress, and when Shiro cuddled him to his chest and purred in return, Keith could not have been happier.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro did not nap, exactly, but he dozed from time to time. It felt so good to have Keith in his arms--how did he never notice just how right Keith felt until now? Had he seriously taken for granted the feeling of home that Keith gave him? But then, he'd considered Keith a half-pet for so long... He really hadn't let himself look further into what Keith meant to him. He had some apologizing to do and a lot more self discovery ahead of him.

(But now. For now--rest.)

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


The light was fading when Keith awoke. Shiro still had him pulled to his chest and that was more than acceptable--wonderful skin, right in front of him. He pressed a cautious kiss and Shiro chuckled. 

"Hello again. Sleep well?"

Keith hummed agreement and lapped at Shiro's skin. He liked the salty taste, just as he knew he would. Shiro let out a breathy sound when he moved to his nipple. Excellent.

"You, uh," Shiro stammered. "You wanting something?"

Keith glanced up at him. "Sex," he confirmed.

Shiro tipped up his chin and kissed him lightly. "What kind of sex?" he asked, nipping Keith's bottom lip. 

What...kind? 

Keith tilted his head and Shiro smiled softly. "Do you want to go all the way, or just use hands or mouths for now?"

Why would they ever stop short? He whined a little, confused, and Shiro stroked his hair. 

"Humans take relationships in stages, build things up slowly. Not everyone does that every time, but it's a way to keep people from getting overwhelmed. We get shy sometimes, too. I take it catboys don't worry about that? Once you decide, you decide?"

Keith nodded and nuzzled Shiro's chin. When you know, you know. Perhaps if they both happened to come before, well, finishing... They would stop early then. If both had gotten off, the important thing was snuggling (or parting ways, depending on friendliness). 

"Okay then. So, do you want me inside you or do you want to be inside me?" Shiro asked.

The ultimate question.

"I might not want to bottom if your penis is barbed, though," Shiro confessed. "I know that's the case for full cats." 

It was???? 

Keith shook his head violently before sitting up and shoving off his boxers. He presented his cock for inspection. It was tapered and had a series of small firm ridges, but it did  _ not  _ have  _ barbs _ . 

"Oh," Shiro said softly, looking him over. He blushed a little before running his fingers down Keith's length, making the boy shiver. "I like it." He grinned ruefully. "Guess I should have done my research beforehand. I just didn't think I'd be having sex with a catboy until recently and well...I wanted to learn from you."

That pleased something deep in Keith. He leaned forward to nuzzle Shiro again and accepted several sweet kisses for his trouble. 

"So," Shiro said against his lips, "what do you want?" 

Keith squirmed a little. What he wanted from sex probably wasn't what humans did. "I want...you to fight me. To win."

Shiro blinked, obviously confused. "Do you mean you want me to...dominate you? Be aggressive?" 

Keith's eyes widened. "Yes, yes," he said quickly. 

Shiro considered this a moment, petting Keith's hair. "Hmm," he said thoughtfully, tilting his head. Abruptly, he grabbed Keith by the arm and twisted over him, pushing Keith into the bed and straddling his hips. "Like this maybe?" he asked, playful but cautious.

Keith shivered. He knew his human worked out and did "training" of some kind, but he'd never felt it used against him. He arched his back as best he could and whined. 

"Keith," Shiro said meaningfully, tightening his grip. "I don't understand all your sounds. Is this what you want? Nod your head if you do."

Keith nodded eagerly.

"Yes. Good whining," he gasped. "Want you to win. Hold me down." He whined again and struggled and, as he desperately hoped, Shiro held firm. 

Shiro kept a tight grip on his arm with one hand but with the other he stroked Keith's hair. "Good boy. You want to use you how I want, is that it? Make you stay exactly where I want you?" 

He leaned his weight forward and Keith mewled.

"Nod for me, sweetheart."

Keith shivered again and nodded.

"If there's anything you don't like--anything at all--say 'stop', okay? We can always start over. I'm here for you. This isn't a one time chance, okay?" Shiro said gently, his grip still steel on Keith's arm and his other hand still whispering sweetly over Keith's head.

Keith groaned and whimpered in want and then in disappointment when Shiro let go.

"Sorry," the human chuckled. "I got started before taking these off." He stripped off his underwear and tossed it aside. "You good to go?" he asked, touching Keith's cheek.

Keith happily nuzzled into his palm, purring. Shiro smiled so gently at him it felt like he could melt, and he stroked his thumb across his cheek. 

"You are so beautiful," he murmured.

They held the look for a moment before Shiro shook himself slightly and then rummaged in his nightstand, eventually pulling out a bottle of lube. 

"Alright," he said, smacking Keith on the ass and making him yelp. "Let's get started." He squirted a liberal amount of lube on his fingers and, without preamble, shoved one in. 

Surprised, Keith arched his back and hissed. Shiro grabbed his tail with his free hand and held him still, pumping his finger. 

"You fighting me, kitten?" he asked.

Keith peeked around his shoulder, looking back at him, apologetic. He mewed softly and Shiro chuckled.

"Good boy," he said. "This is what you want, isn't it? Me taking you?"

Keith understood he was both checking to make sure Keith was okay and checking to make sure Keith wanted to be penetrated in the first place. The answer to both questions was an outstanding yes, and he managed the word despite the rumble that threatened to tear from his throat. This was it. This was what he needed--a mate that would claim him, use him, make him indisputably his own. Keith teared up from the relief of it all. Shiro wanted him. Shiro  _ wanted  _ him. He was aching and hard and he tried to squirm and rub himself on the bed, but a sharp tug to his tail reminded him that Shiro was in charge.

"Not yet," Shiro said, shoving in a second finger. "You don't get to start feeling good until I take you."

That was unbearably hot and completely unfair because Shiro was already making him feel good and Keith grumbled a breathy, needy complaint. Plus, he'd been rutting the day before. He could take it now. He'd managed the big dildo, the one he was all but certain was Shiro's size, and it had felt  _ good _ . How much better would it feel with the force of Shiro's weight and strength behind it? 

Moments later Shiro was putting in a third finger and Keith moaned at the stretch. It was so good. He wanted all of it. He wanted every nerve of his body to be alive with the presence of Shiro. 

"Good boy," Shiro said, his voice deep and husky and proud. He removed his fingers--but kept his grip on Keith's tail, and pushed in.

Keith hissed. He hoped Shiro understood it was a good sound. He  _ wanted  _ this all so badly, but part of it was the fighting--not like a rut fight, where he would tear and bite, but a fight against domination that he was going to lose. A mate that truly wanted him would fight for him, no matter how performative. He tried to crawl away and pull himself free but Shiro immediately put his palm on Keith's back and pressed his weight down. Keith all but wept in relief.

A mate that truly wanted him would fight for him, no matter how performative. He tried to crawl away and pull himself free but Shiro immediately put his palm on Keith's back and pressed his weight down. Keith all but wept in relief.

"I think you were. I think you want this."

Keith again tried to scramble away. He fought to move forward and then to roll over but Shiro just thrust in harder. It was perfect. No matter what he tried, he couldn't throw Shiro off or get away from the thick cock lodged deep inside him. His pleasure was inevitable. He was going to come whether he wanted to or not. He made one more attempt to free himself, pushing back into Shiro's thrusting. 

"No," Shiro said sharply, yanking on his tail. He pushed in to his limit and stopped moving. "This is my cock. Accept it."

Keith trembled and made a tiny, piteous whine. This was so much better than he'd dared to hope for. 

"Spread your legs. More," Shiro said. 

Keith did his best, so hazy in his need that it was hard to think. Did Shiro know what he was doing to him? He liked it. He liked it so much. 

"Clench it," Shiro demanded.

Keith obeyed.

" _ Good _ boy," Shiro murmured. He smoothed his hand over Keith's back, easing the pressure only slightly to accommodate the affection. Blissed and contented, Keith purred. He could stay in exactly this position for hours, just feeling stretched and full and captured by his mate. How to let him know? His mate was human. Was purring enough? 

"Baby, do you even need to come?" Shiro said, something close to awe in his voice. 

He didn't. Just looking at the pinnacle was more than enough. He knew he was crying now, but it was on the furthest possible end of the spectrum of pain or distress. His mate must know. "Sh-shiro," he whispered hoarsely. He could hear the human's heart speed up. 

"You okay, sweetheart?" Shiro asked. 

He had gone all tender again, but he didn't let up his hold.

"This. L-like this," was all Keith could manage. Any further words he tried to speak came out as weak, pathetic gasps. 

Mollified by his sounds, Shiro began to move again.

"Gonna fuck you now. Gonna come in your ass." 

The harder Shiro thrust, the higher Keith floated. He was only distantly aware of the fire in his body, churning pleasure that burned away his nerves. He had come, or was coming--he wasn't sure. He could only cry and whimper and somehow, at the peak of it, when a burst of white shuddered through him, he found a moment of strength to yell his mate's name.

"Takashi!"

His mate cursed and shouted above him, a mix of love and profanity and a litany of his name. 

He'd done it. He'd told his mate he loved him in a way he'd understand. He lay limply in bliss, all need to fight drained peacefully from him, and waited for whatever came next.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro had never fucked someone literally senseless before, but Keith was definitely out of it and definitely happy. He had the cat cuddled to his chest, and Keith blinked at him occasionally as the faintest purr rolled around his throat. He was completely relaxed and maybe a little high--Shiro couldn't be sure. Either way, Keith had come louder than Shiro knew was possible, and he'd said Shiro's  _ name _ . It was a gift of love that humbled him to his core.

"My sweet boy. Sorry I made you wait for me," Shiro murmured softly. 

Keith's ear flicked and stirred a little. Shiro kissed his forehead.

"You can sleep. I'm looking after you," he promised. The purr slightly increased in volume, and when Shiro woke up the next morning, petal-soft kisses greeted him. 

"Good morning," Shiro smiled. "Everything feeling okay?"

Keith bumped him with his head and Shiro chuckled. 

"I'm taking that as a 'yes'."

"All yes. All was good. You... you are a good mate," Keith said shyly. "You know how to fight." 

"Mmm, I think you mean I know how to fuck," Shiro teased. He laughed at the exasperated scowl Keith gave him in return. "I'm glad you liked it."

He nuzzled at Keith the way the catboy did at him. "That's all I want for you: to make you happy." 

Keith turned away shyly as he purred. "Love you," he mumbled.

"Oh Keith," Shiro said with all the honesty and gentleness his soul possessed. "I love you, too." 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> When Shiro and Adam broke up, Shiro was like "I'M KEEPING KEITH. NO NEGOTIATING." And Adam was like “?????? I didn't want him. That's fine.” Shiro, almost crying: "How can you *not*?"
> 
> Most people are good about staying out of the catboy only section. It's just as well because 1) the spelling is almost incomprehensible 2) a lot of the communication is via emotes and stickers that the cats all seem to innately understand but is confusing as fuck for humans
> 
> They don't tell anyone (outside the forums) about their relationship for a while, partially because Keith is shy and private and everything is so new (so he's insecure), but also their kind of relationship isn't considered appropriate or healthy or whatever by most people. They become part of a movement to accept and legitimize human/catboy (or catgirl) relationships. Keith ends up speaking about collars being a personal choice, not something his "master" requires. It's a really short speech. "It's a nice feeling. A choice. For reminders. Like ring." Then he tapped his ring finger and that was it, lol. 
> 
> I never decided if Keith has fur or not. Up to you guys for your personal preference, I guess??? If he did, it would be super short and just feel like velvet or something. Shiro isn't a full on furry (in this story lol! Someone please write that for me, thanks). I lean towards no fur because I'm afraid he'd end up looking like the latest version of Cats. Shudder.
> 
> Adam and the nameless ex do learn about Shiro and Keith being a couple and Adam is like "Fucking saw that coming" and the Other Guy is like "????? I was seriously, ACTUALLY dumped for a cat??????"
> 
> You sure were, my dude. 
> 
> Fuck you. :)))))))
> 
> Anyway!!! Yay for finishing up another tweet thread fic! So happy that you guys actual remember this and *care* about them, omg. ;3; You’re seriously amazing and the best and it overwhelms me.


End file.
